1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transverse strut, in particular for the front end of a motor vehicle, and to a motor vehicle with such a transverse strut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transverse struts are used in the front end of motor vehicles to improve the static and dynamic rigidity of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,311 discloses a transverse strut in the form of a trapezoidal structure with a base, two arms that project from the base to spring domes and a connecting strut connected between the spring domes. Connecting elements are attached to ends of the arms and to the connecting strut to connect the arms and the connecting strut to the respective spring domes.
However, the arms and the connecting strut are formed from a bent tube and therefore the manufacturing outlay is relatively high because of the cutting of the individual parts to size and the connection of the individual parts.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a transverse strut that is constructed and can be produced relatively simply and cost-effectively in comparison to the transverse struts in the prior art.